Typical Family
by Irievessalius
Summary: I'm Giotto Sawada! My wife is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and we have 2 awesome kids! I'm a pervert and the most sexy person in the world! Tsunayoshi is my little brother and he is the cutest person in the world! My kids, are the most awesome person in the world? haha! Yeah, this is how i live everyday! XD Yaoi, incest, M-PREG, and pervertness! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Typical Family**

**By Irievessalius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, incest, M-PREG,pervertness w and other stuffs~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!~**

"Makoto-kun! Kotarou-kun! Sit down! H-hey! D-don't run from me! Hey! Eat your vegetables now!" shouted the chocolate-haired boy frustated.

"Hahaha!~ Catch us if you can mommy!~ Kotarou-chan! Hurry! Run from the monster~~" shouted the cheerful 10 year old chocolate-haired boy.

"Eh?! Who are you calling a monster?!" Tsuna pouted and sighed.

I just giggled at the sight of this. Well you know, it's how my life goes every morning~

"Giotto-nii! Help me! Don't just sit there like a lazy gorilla!"

Ouch. Do I look like a lazy gorilla? Hm, maybe Tsunayoshi just doesn't realize that he's looking at the most sexy person in the world~ Ehm. Okay, so you see, Tsunayoshi is my cute little brother, and also my wife. I know right?~~ I'm the most lucky person in the world~

"Makoto-kun... " Tsuna growled.

Okay, okay. Maybe Tsuna is a little scary when he's mad, but that doesn't cover the fact that he's the cutest person in the world! And yeah, i know that i shouldn't have a relationship like this with my little brother. But, hey, love is blind right? Even our mother agrees that we become a married couple, because she thinks its cute! But it's a different story with our father. He... was mad when I told him that me and Tsunayoshi love each other and we decided to get married. But then luckily, mom convinced dad that I will protect Tsunayoshi, and become a good husband for him.

Isn't our mommy the best?!~

So yeah we got married and surprisingly, Tsunayoshi was pregnant. I... I was surprised! Everybody was! Thanks to Tsunayoshi, I have two amazing, cool and cute children~

Oh this is the fun part!~ Now i'm going to explain about our kids! The older one is Makoto Sawada. He's like my twin! But younger! He has the spiky hair that I have, he has the beautiful blue eyes that I have, but he has the same colour of hair that Tsunayoshi has. And let me tell you something, he's a seme. Just like me! Oh and a pervert like me too!~ He is 10 years old, and he...likes his own little brother too. I began to notice that he likes his own little brother since a week ago. He likes to stare at his little brother's ass!~ Just like me! I like to see Tsunayoshi's cute ass!~ Oh wait! Is that wrong?~

Well the second one is Kotarou Sawada! He is really cute! Like Tsunayoshi! Kotarou has beautiful blonde hair, and a cute face! His eyes are also the same colour like Tsunayoshi's. He is 5 years old and he is the uke-typed of person! I guess that's why Makoto likes his own little brother~

I was just going to stand up to eat my breakfast, but suddenly...

"Hands up daddy! Bang! Bang! Bang! Haha!~ I shot you to death!"

Have I ever told you that Makoto was obsessed with guns and other dangerous stuffs?

"Hey daddy, mommy! Lets play police and thief! So the police gets to tie up the thief-"

"No way! Nope! I'm not going to play that!" Before the kids can complete their sentence, Tsuna interrupted.

"Aww?~ Why not Tsuna? You know, when we're in bed, you don't seem to mind when I tie you- OUCH MY DI-" I began to scream in pain when Tsuna suddenly kicks the important and the most private part of my body.

Geez. Told you he's scary when he's angry.

"Giotto-nii... don't say that in front of the kids!" Tsuna pouted and blushed.

"Y-yes my dear..." I was already on the floor, and gave him my pained smile.

"Eh? Did i hit you too hard?" Tsuna cupped my cheeks and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I-it's okay... i'm fine~" I grinned and stands up slowly.

Suddenly, i was tied up with Tsuna and was forced to sit on the couch with him. Who else would tie me up besides our naughty – but handsome – kid Makoto? I sighed.

"AHA! The thiefs are tied up! And now to torture..." Makoto gave us his scary grin and I just sweatdropped.

"Nii-chan! Mako-niichan! I have markers!~" Kotarou seems happy to see us tied up like this...

"Perfect! Now, Kotarou-chan, let us torture!" Makoto opened the cap of the markers and gave one of them to Kotarou. I just chuckled because their faces are so funny~

"Ma-makoto-kun! H-hey! Put down those markers now! Kotarou-kun! You too!"

"Nope~ no can do mommy~ You both are thiefs and we are going to torture both of you!~"

And then our naughty boys began drawing on our faces.

Hm. I guess it's not so bad after all. Makoto drew cat whiskers on Tsuna's cheeks while Kotarou drew and old man's mustache on my face~ Then they began drawing circles and and spirals, and they even drew them with different colours.

"Makoto-kun! Kotarou-kun! You both are so not going to get your weekend ice creams!" Tsuna pouted and well, I just enjoyed being 'tortured' like this~

. . . . . .

It's Sunday and we are relaxing together~

Well actually it's just me and Makoto who's relaxing.

Tsuna and Kotarou, they're actually playing in the garden. They were supposed to water the plants, but I guess they end up playing with water...

Yeah! You're right! Me and Makoto are watching both of them! We just can't help it when there are 2 ukes in front of you getting wet and unconciously exposing their bodies~

"Kotarou-kun! You're going to lose alright!" Tsuna seems so happy spraying water to kotarou's body~ Nah, i'm not interested at my own child of course, I'm interested at my wife! Look at him... i can see his nipples!~ *perverted grin*

"Daddy... I think i'm in heaven..." I felt something poke me on my shoulders and I could see Makoto drooling when he saw Kotarou. Makoto, he actually told me that he liked he's own little brother... He even asked me how to make Kotarou interested at him. Hm, young love~

"Don't worry kid. I think i'm in heaven too..." I kept staring at Tsunayoshi. I kept staring at him and well, i looked like a perverted creepy person. Well actually, I am~ hoho.

"Maybe when I'm older, I can rape him."

BLAWRFAOFARIOAGH.

Did i just hear him say that?! He's 10 years old a-and- oh gosh, am I that perverted?! ;;

"CURSE YOU DAEMON SPADE AND YOUR LITTLE BROTHEEEERR-"

I don't think blaming 2 perverted pinneapple-haired boys will solve your problem,Giotto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: So there's my story! Uhh, Please tell me if there's something wrong or weird with this story, because this is my first english-languaged story. And i'm so sorry if my grammar is that bad. *grins* Uh, hope you like it! And reviews will make me happy!~ 3 Oh and this is not the end of this story, there are still other chapters, so reviews will probably make me update faster?~ I dunno XD thanks guys!


	2. Help me confess, Daddy!

**Typical Family**

Well, here you go guys, chapter 2! Hope you like the new chapter!

Enjoy!~

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2: Help me confess, Daddy!

.

* * *

"Aww Tsuna~ You're such a good wife~ You even made my favorite food!" I grinned and began drooling at the sight of the super delicious spaghetti carbonara, a chocolate parfait, and of course my own wife, who's using the pink apron my kids bought for him~ Tsunayoshi looks really cute in that.

"Well, since you worked so hard this week, I thought that maybe I could give you a reward..." Tsuna smiled and blushed as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "It's not much, but I hope you're happy with this Giotto-nii..."

"No, of course it's enough, Tsuna." I smiled back at him as I stand up and wrap my arms around his waist, kissing his lips softly. "Thank you..."

I chuckled and whispered. "Um Tsuna~ You wearing this apron, is it a part of my reward too?" I grinned.

Tsuna blushed. "You don't have to know, pervert." He continued to wash the dishes.

I suddenly felt something heavy on top of my foot. And when I looked below the table...

There he is. Makoto, holding a fake gun and a fake walkie talkie. "Hi daddy, Shh... I'm on a secret mission here."

I snorted. More like a creepy – perverted one.

He's below the table, staring at Kotarou who's eating his cereal. Then suddenly Kotarou saw him. "Hahaha!~ Mako-niichan! What are you doing below the table? Are you playing a new game?" Kotarou tilted his head cutely.

The reaction Makoto gave was too exaggerating. Makoto widened his eyes, he looked really shocked and looked like he's gonna die from a stroke. "H-how could he n-notice me below this table? He is so going to marry me..."

"Pfft! Of course he can see you! You're just a few meters away from him Makoto-kun..." I sweatdropped at his reaction.

Makoto just glared at me.

"And so you know, if you haven't confessed yet to him, you'll never going to marry him" I continued eating my spaghetti.

"Confess? I don't need to confess! I can just rape him, right?~" Oh no. Makoto gave me his perverted grin again.

I just choked when I heard that.

"Of course you can't rape him you perverted kid! He's just 5 years old, and you're 10 years old! And if you rape him, you'll just hurt him and he will never want to marry you..." I gave him my serious look, although i sounded like half-joking~

"Argh. Fine, i'll confess. But, help me confess, daddy!"

"Help you? I don't know how to help-" I raised an eyebrow.

"J-just help me! Tell me the same way you confessed to mommy!" Ohoo~ I noticed a blush in his cheeks~

"Are you blushing? Oh, is it because you don't know how to confess to somebody?~" I am so in the mood to tease him~

"of course I know how to confess!" He began to pout.

"Show me, practice your confession with me~"

"U-um, okay... um..."

"Well?"

"K-kotarou-chan... your c-chubby cheeks, is v-very cute, y-your b-belly button, is also c-cute, your pee pee is also s-so-"

"Yeah, okay... it's not going to work." I cut him off before he can finish his sentence. I mean seriously, who talks about their 'pee pee' when confessing?! I facepalmed.

* * *

. . . . . .

I groaned. Again.

"Makoto stop it."

Yep. This kid is really tough to handle.

"C'mon daddy! Dance with me!"

Makoto thought that he could impress Kotarou and make Kotarou like him by... dancing.

But the thing here, he's not dancing! More like a person drowning in the middle of the sea.

"Mako-niichan..."

What?! Is kotarou really impressed at this?! Well the reaction Kotarou gave, I think he is impressed... Although I couldn't believe it.

"Hm? What's wrong kotarou-chan?~"

"Could you stop that? You look weird..."

PFFT! You should've seen Makoto's face! It was priceless! The second after Kotarou said that, Makoto stopped and he gave the 'i thought you were impressed' look.

"M-mako-niichan? W-what's wrong?" Aww!~ Kotarou is just so cute! His big chocolate eyes began to water when Makoto still have that priceless look on his face.

"H-huweee!~ Mako-niichan is angry with me! H-huwee!~" Kotarou cried loudly and that's when Makoto snapped.

"E-eh? K-kotarou-chan? N-no! O-oniichan is not mad! Oniichan is just looking at your cute, beautiful face!"

"Really?... "

"Really! Now give me a kiss!~" Makoto gave Kotarou his grin and points at his own cheek.

Oh, hm, Makoto's getting smart like me, huh?

"K-kiss? W-why?"

"Because that would make me happy?~"

"Oh! Okay then!~" Geez. Kotarou is really innocent huh? He just smiled and kissed Makoto's cheek happily.

"Aww!~ You're such a nice little brother~"

Kotarou just blushed and then he ran to the kitchen to help his mommy.

"AHA! YOU SEE THAT OLD MAN? I GOT A KISS ON THE CHEEK!~" Yep. Makoto began dancing. AGAIN.

* * *

. . . . . .

I was just going to relax for awhile by sitting on the couch, but Makoto, just wouldn't let me.

"Aww c'mon dad! Help me confess~ pleaseee!~ tell me how you confessed to mom!~"

"Makoto-kun, how about you ask your mom? I'm really tired and I just want to sleep..."

I sighed.

"I did! But mom just blushed and told me he didn't remember!"

Oh. *smirk* interesting... Tsunayoshi should've remember if he blushed like that...

Then I began to smile like a psycho when I remember how I confessed.

"_**N-no! G-giotto-nii! D-don't look!"**_

"_**Aww, but I really wanted to take a peek~"**_

_**I smirked. Today is like the best day of my life! I just got home from work, and my cute little brother gave me a surprise!~ Well actually Tsunayoshi didn't really want me to know about it, but I got home earlier, and I caught him, crossdressing!~ **_

"_**Tsuna~ You look so cute in that!~" **_

"_**Stop it Giotto-nii! Why did you get home earlier anyways?" Tsuna pouted. **_

"_**Well, I was too tired to continue my work, so I decided to go home and rest..."**_

"_**O-oh...h-hmph... G-giotto-nii... not a single word about this... to mom and dad... okay?" **_

"_**Okay, my love!~" **_

"_**M-my love? W-why did you call m-me-"**_

_**Tsuna's sentence was cut off with a kiss on his lips.**_

"_**M-mmphh!" **_

"_**Because I love you, Tsunayoshi" **_

I smiled. OUCH!

Makoto just smacked me with a magazine!

"H-hey! What was that for?!" I pouted.

"For ignoring me when I'm talking!"

"Geez. It's not important anyways, right?"

"It is important! How am I going to confess to Kotarou-chan?!"

"You know Makoto-kun, you can just be honest with him and tell him that you love him..."

"But... it doesn't make me look cool!"

I facepalmed.

"Well it's up to you!~ Get rejected or you both become a happily married couple~"

Makoto gulped.

* * *

. . . . . .

Knock knock.

"Hey kotarou-chan, may I come in?"

"Yup! Just come in!"

"O-okay..."

"_Here goes... I'm so nervous!..." _ Makoto thought.

"K-kotarou-chan... I have something to tell you..."

"Hm? What is that?" Kotarou looks at me with a big smile on his face.

"You know, you are c-cute, you're kind and you're very awesome..."

"Y-you think i'm c-cute?"

"O-of course! You are like the cutest person in the world! A-and you're beautiful"

"R-really?" AHA! Kotarou blushed~~

"Really... a-and i've been wanting to say this f-for a long time..."

"Y-yeah?..."

"I love you..." Makoto smiled and gave his little brother a peck on the lips.

"M-mako-niichan..." Kotarou seemed a little bit shocked.

"S-sorry! M-maybe you don't like me- a-and I..."

CHUU~

Oh yes, Makoto WAS surprised.

Kotarou, the cute little 5-year old boy, kissed his 10 year-old big brother! Makoto was indeed very happy!

"K-kotarou..."

"I love you too my ridiculous mako-niichan!~" Kotarou smiled and blushed.

"Hey who are you calling ridiculous!" Makoto pouted.

And well they are officially a couple!~

* * *

. . . . . .

"DADDYYYYY! I LOVE YOUUUHHH SOOOO MUCCCHHH" Makoto came running downstairs after the 'confession session' the siblings had. Makoto appeared in front of Giotto and tackled him.

"yeah, i love you too?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Kotarou-chan accepted me!~ I even got an extra kiss on the lips!~"

"Good for you Makoto-kun... now can you please get off me?"

"Oops."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Yo everyone! I decided to update faster because, I love writing this story? Oh and the replies for the reviews...**

**Ishieeee : Thank you soooo much for following this story and reviewing it! Thank you very much, and enjoy the update!**

**Antlersmoon18 : Yeah it rhymes! XD Makoto is such a pervert~ Of course kotarou will like Makoto! Kotarou is the cute little kind boy who admires his older brother of course! XD Yeah let's blame it to Giotto XD Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy the update!**

**Tsulover27: Thank you! :D Yeah Giotto and Makoto are duo-pervert!~ XD Thank you for reviewing!**

**Pinneapple Fairy King: Don't die here! XD Giotto and Spade are perverts XD yeah Giotto is a bad influence for the little kid! XD Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thank you so much! Enjoy the update!**

**Well thanks guys for the reviews! See you in the next chapter! XD **


End file.
